


Drown the future

by LunaLeen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Floch/Petra, Abusive Relationships, Abusive!Floch, F/M, Relación abusiva
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: —Podrías mudarte conmigo—, sugirió Floch casualmente, como si no hubieran comenzado a salir hacia solo 3 meses.Y así es como todo empezó. Si Petra pudiera viajar en el tiempo, volver a ese instante y decir que no, podría haberse evitado tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Pero en ese momento, no parecía una mala idea. El camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones, o eso dicen.[Rivetra] [Modern AU]
Relationships: Floch Forster/Petra Ral, Levi Ackerman/Petra Ral, Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 1





	Drown the future

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, aquí vengo con otra historia. Esta es la primera vez que trabajo con una historia de varios capítulos. Pero no será demasiado larga, tal vez de 5 a 7 capítulos.
> 
> Esto será sobre la relación abusiva de Petra con Floch (lo siento, fanáticos de Floch, en realidad me agrada elpersonaje , pero no podría imaginarme a nadie más como el novio abusivo y no me gusta usar OC en fanfiction, especialmente cuando hay tantos personajes canon disponibles)
> 
> La historia la escribí originalmente en ingles. Si desean leerla en ese idioma la pueden encontrar en mi perfil.  
> Dicho esto, nada será demasiado gráfico. Disfruten
> 
> [No beta ]  
> Silver Lining (Titulo del capitulo) es algo asi como algo que te da esperanza  
> Cupcake: Los pasteles pequenitos  
> Undercut: Es el estilo de peinado que tiene Levi  
> Crush: Cuando te gusta alguien, no necesariamente estas enamorado

—Podrías mudarte conmigo—, sugirió Floch casualmente, como si no hubieran comenzado a salir hacia solo 3 meses.

—¿Qué? —

—Sí, vivo cerca de tu universidad, lo que significa que no tendrías que preocuparte por el alquiler, buscar compañeros de cuarto o dejar la universidad—.

—No sería una mala idea, hablaré con mi padre—.

—Llámalo esta noche—.

Y así es como todo empezó. Si Petra pudiera viajar en el tiempo, volver a ese instante y decir que no, podría haberse evitado tanto dolor y sufrimiento. Pero en ese momento, no parecía una mala idea. el **camino al infierno** está pavimentado con buenas intenciones, o eso dicen.

◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥

Al principio su relación parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Petra tuvo una infancia difícil, su madre murió cuando ella era aún muy joven, su padre nunca se volvió a casar, y con el tiempo se volvió distante y a veces, agresivo. No era cercano a su familia ni a la familia de su madre, así que después de que esta falleció, Petra perdió el contacto con todos ellos.

Petra creció sin recibir afecto ni atención de parte de su padre, este cumplía con sus responsabilidades económicas, le compraba todas las cosas que ella pudiera necesitar, pero siempre fue distante emocionalmente. Ella tenía buenos amigos en la escuela, sin embargo, siempre sintió un vacío, como que algo faltaba en su vida. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo muy conservador, donde la familia lo era todo. Por lo que cuando visitaba a sus amigos y los veía interactuar con sus familias, se sentía fuera de lugar, como que no encajaba, sentía mucha envidia.

Cuando empezó la universidad, hizo amigos, cuando conoció a Floch, Petra sintió que finalmente le estaban pasando cosas buenas, empezó a sentir que finalmente tenía una vida normal.

Lo de ellos fue amor a primera vista, a pesar de que no iban a la misma universidad, se mantenían en contacto todo el tiempo, él la llamaba y le enviaba mensajes todos los días, en todo momento. Ella nunca se había sentido tan querida y necesitada por alguien.

Desafortunadamente, la felicidad dura poco. Su padre perdió el trabajo, y se vio obligado a mudarse de regreso a su pueblo natal, que estaba a tres horas de distancia. Tenía una beca, pero, aun así, no tenía dónde vivir, así que cuando Floch le ofreció mudarse juntos, se puso muy feliz.

‘’No hay mal por bien no venga’’ Pensó.

◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥

Petra despertó esa mañana sintiendo adolorida, había tenido una pelea con Floch la noche anterior por alguna estúpida razón que ni siquiera podía recordar. Este la había tirado de un lado a otro en la habitación un par de veces, podía ver como los moretones se estaban comenzando a formar en sus brazos y piernas.

Se sentía tan agotada, no tenía ganas de ir a clases, pero Floch solo tenía clases por la mañana ese día, lo que significaba que estaría en casa toda la tarde y noche, esto se traducia a más peleas y gritos, solo pensar en eso le dio el impulso de energía que necesitaba para levantarse y prepararse para ir a clase.

—Hola chicos, les guardé un asiento—, dijo, saludando a Hange, Mikasa y Armin que entraban al salón de clases.

—Oye, ¿te sientes bien? —, Preguntó Hange sentándose a su lado.

—Sí—. Contesto sonriendo. —Solo que estoy un poco cansada, tal vez me estoy enfermando—. Mintió, esperando que Hange dejara de hacer preguntas. Hange era una buena amiga y sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por ella, pero a veces muy entrometida.

—Oigan, ¿quieren ir al nuevo café después de clase? —, Preguntó Armin mientras sacaba libros de la mochila. —Escuche que hay cupcakes gratis—.

''¿Comida gratis? Cuenta conmigo '', respondió Mikasa. —¿Iras con nosotros Petra? —

Petra se quedó pensativa por unos instantes. Por un lado, no quería estar en casa, pero también sabía que Floch se cabrearía mucho si se enteraba que ella salió sin él.

—No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer. —

—Vamos, será solo por un ratito, además de que todo el grupo irá. Ya nunca te vemos ... por favor, Petra. —

—Está bien, pero solo me quedare por un rato—.

Al llegar al café vio que todos sus amigos estaban allí. Jean y Eren como de costumbre peleando, esta vez por el último cupcake, Mikasa estaba tratando de calmar las cosas entre ellos, Armin se encontraba leyendo un libro, Hange estaba contándole a Connie sobre un experimento de biología en el que estaba trabajando, Sasha estaba toda concentrada comiéndose unas donas y Levi solo estaba sentado observando a todos. Oh, Levi, antes de conocer a Floch Petra tenía un ligero crush con Levi, pero ¿Cómo no tener un crush Levi? Tenía esos penetrantes ojos azules, su cabello negro, su undercut, al verlo no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan diferentes serían las cosas si estuviera en una relación con él en lugar de Floch.

Pero Levi era tan reservado e intimidante, por supuesto que a veces se hablaban ya que pertenecían al mismo grupo amigos. Pero se sentía tan intimidada por su presencia que siempre se ponía muy nerviosa al estar cerca de él y nunca sabía que decir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las notificaciones de su teléfono que al fin se había conectado al WIFI del café.

**_30 mensajes nuevos de Floch <3_ **

Estaba realmente jodida.

—Ya me voy a casa—. Anunció recogiendo sus cosas.

—¿Oww por qué? Exclamó Armin. —Todavía es temprano, estábamos pensando en ir al cine después de esto—

Tenía muchas ganas de ir, echaba mucho de menos salir con ellos, pero ninguno de ellos le agradaban a Floch, y las pocas veces que se habían visto terminaban tenían alguna pelea o discusión por algún comentario que alguno de ellos habia hecho, o simplemente porque estaba celoso de los chicos, era más sencillo para ella pasar el rato con ellos en clase, alejados de Floch.

Podía escuchar las notificaciones de todos los mensajes de texto de Floch, era vergonzoso, pero no podía poner el teléfono en modo silencioso, porque si Floch la llamaba y ella no respondía solo causaría más problemas para ella, por suerte sus amigos no comentaron nada sobre el ruido de todas las notificaciones del teléfono.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza—. Dijo, lo cual no era totalmente mentira. —Nos vemos en otro momento, ¿sí? —

—¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros te acompañe a tu casa? —, preguntó Eren.

—No. — Ella contestó, con más prisa de la que pretendía responderle. — No es necesario. Tomaré el autobús. Nos vemos. —

Al final opto por no tomar el autobús y caminar lentamente a su casa, tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Tan pronto se encontró a una distancia prudente del café, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. En ese momento deseaba ser atropellada por un coche o tal vez ser secuestrada, no quería volver al apartamento, pero no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando un coche negro se detuvo frente a ella, era Levi. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas usando las mangas de su sudadera esperando que el pelinegro no notara que estaba llorando.

—Hey—, este le saludo con un poco d nerviosismo. —¿No que ibas a tomar el autobús? ¿quieres que te lleve? —

No pudo inventar una excusa en ese momento así que decidió aceptar. La mayor parte del camino fueron en silencio.

—¿Te duele tanto la cabeza? —, Preguntó Levi preocupado al ver sus ojos y notar que ella había estado llorando.

—Hmm—, asintió Petra. —Me tomare algo cuando llegue a casa, no te preocupes. - —¿Y tú, no que ibas al cine?—, preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—No es lo mío, además, Hange probablemente va a elegir la peor película—.

—Tienes razón—. Respondió con una carcajada. —Es aquí—, indico, señalando el edificio a la vuelta de la esquina. —Muchas gracias por el viaje, Levi—.

— No hay problema—

Miró los alrededores antes de salir del coche, esperando no parecer como que estaba loca. Cuando no lo vio afuera, salió rápidamente del auto, rezando a cualquier Dios que hubiera, que Floch no la estuviera esperando en el balcón o mirando por la ventana para verla salir del auto de Levi.

Mientras subía las escaleras, atemorizada por lo que la esperaba dentro del apartamento, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué había permitido que las cosas llegaran a ese punto.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí y leíste todo ... MUCHAS GRACIAS, déjame un comentario si puedes :) .. Si tienes alguna sugerencia o encuentras algún error, déjame saber, pero se amable.
> 
> adiós


End file.
